Kyon Kyon's Term Paper
by Kittysand Katie
Summary: Mayuko is grading the class' mediocre poems when she stumbles on a poem of unrequited love. [One-sided KyoTohru and Kyo angst- one shot]


** Kyon-Kyon's Term Paper**

And the students hate me for giving them all this homework…

Mayuko heaved a heavy sigh as she graded yet another paper. Whose bright idea was it to give her uncreative, obnoxious, and immature high school students a poem of any kind as their term paper?

Oh, that's right, it was hers. She thought that it would give her a much-needed break. Boy, was Mayuko wrong. Half of the students had decided to write haikus, which was fine with Mayuko, except for the fact that they would only write one. No one in her class had written at least a mediocre poem!

Well, Honda and the _calm_ Sohma had written decent poems, but Mayuko was never partial to fairy-tale style romance poems. She preferred the romance that wasn't as perfect, a romance that…tested you.

After giving Hanajima a "D", Mayuko turned to pick up her next poem. It was the other Sohma, the hothead. She was thankful that their writing styles were different, as all the damn Sohmas in Kaibara High were enough to make your head explode. She got involved with that super-family once, and Mayuko thought that once was enough. She couldn't help but carry a grudge after having her heart broken, not to mention Kana's.

Groaning, Mayuko opened up the folded paper that was Kyo's term paper. To her surprise, it was long…and it looked good.

_Term Paper_

_By: Kyo Sohma _

_I went outdoors to the patio,  
__To rest in the golden sun,  
__You're there too; he's gardening with you,  
__You're smiling and having fun.  
__It's a sickening and awful sight,  
__A union so unfair,  
__I cannot sleep, so with all my might,  
__I pretend that you're not there. _

_I love you, but you'll never know.  
__My efforts are killed by the blade of the rat.  
__I try to be kind, I try to converse,  
__But I can't have you: I'm just the cat.  
__Around you, he's sensitive and sweet,  
__While I'm blowing another fuse,  
__Sure enough, he wins the prize,  
__Of the cat-and-mouse game that I'm destined to lose. _

_I thought that my odds were dismally low,  
__The years before I came.  
__But when I saw your face, it seemed that I  
__Could beat the biased game.  
__A treasure we both wanted, your innocent heart,  
__The winner decided by the prize.  
__I didn't expect you to choose him,  
__Leaving me with a shattered life._

_I watch now as you plant strawberries,  
__With your charming prince, the scheming rat,  
__Iwish I'd spoken of my love,  
__But instead, I'm another failed cat._

Mayuko found herself entranced with Kyo's poem, though it had some rough spots here and there,but what was the meaning of it? It talked of cats and mice. Apparently, he was the cat…and whoever was dating his sweetheart was the mouse. Teenage psychology…it baffled her. They seemed to magnify every unsavory feeling they had. And boy, was this analogy magnified.

Suddenly, Mayuko realized that Kyo's poem had a real-life connection. Honda and the other Sohma she taught were constantly near each other. And the two Sohmas werealways trying to kill each other. So…maybe there was some family rivalry over Miss Honda's heart? Obviously.

Mayuko checked her wallet and smiled. Enough to buy Kyo a nice reward: pocky. She gave the usually underachieving Sohma an A, and then left her classroom in a mess. Getting in her car, Mayuko drove to the grocery store.

** The Next Day…**

"Revolution!" Uotani Arisa hollered to her other players in Dai Hin Min. "And I have no cards left! Whadd'ya say to that, Orangey?" She said enticingly, hoping he'd snap on her as usual.

Kyo tossed his now useless hand of cards on the table, no emotions on his face. "It's just a game,"

Uo's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"And…." Hanajima Saki counted up the point totals of Uo. "You won, Uo-chan. Ten points. That was the winning number of points, correct?"

Kyo and Uo nodded in unison. Saki collected the cards and dealed again. "One more round until class."

Uo slapped her cards on the table. "Two kings. What do you have, Orangey?"

Kyo wasn't even looking at her. His eyes went to two figures flirting in the back of the room, where Uo heard loud giggling. She had been wondering why Tohru wasn't playing with them…

"Orangey?"

He didn't move. Probably new annoyance tactics.

"Orangey?"

"Or-"

"Sohma, I need to see you." Mayuko appeared quickly behind Kyo. He looked up, nodding.

Kyo tossed his two cards on the table. "Two twos," he said stoically.

Mayuko looked at the kid walking with her. He looked pretty solemn, black bags under his eyes and no expression on his face. But if Mayuko knew anything, all kids loved pocky.

She got the bag from her purse behind the desk. "I liked your term paper last night. Felt inspired to buy you some pocky." Mayuko tossed the pocky at Kyo, who caught the bag with little effort.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with this?" He said, beginning to walk away from her.

"Eat it, if you like. Or give it to someone. Maybe Miss Honda?" Mayuko suggested.

She heard him sigh, and his walk decelerated when she said her name. Soon enough, he caught himself and continued to walk back to the game of Dai Hin Min.

**Fin **

**Author's Note: **My first Furuba fanfiction! I was just going to make this a poem, but I decided a mini-story was in order. And I've always thought that Mayuko was the coolest teacher ever…sure beats out some of my teachers. Hey, I know this is short, but I wanted it to be brief.

Well, anyway, tell me what you think. –waves a Kyo and Tohru Forever flag-


End file.
